A vertical heat treatment apparatus has been widely known as a substrate treatment apparatus for treating a substrate. In a substrate treatment apparatus of this type, there has been publicly known, for example, a substrate treatment apparatus that detects temperature by a thermocouple disposed in a heating area and controls the temperature of a heater on the basis of the detection output of the thermocouple and keeps temperature in the heating area uniformly (for example, patent document 1)
Patent document 1: JP-A-11-260725